With the touch display device getting thinner, the glass substrate in the touch display device becomes thinner and thinner. The various functions of the touch display device are realized by touching and pressing the glass substrate. However, frequent touch and press operation may lead to deformation of the glass substrate due to its relatively small thickness, resulting in undesirable display defects in the touch and press areas.